Synthetic rubber production is a well developed and mature area of technology. Homopolymerization and copolymerization of alkadienes has resulted in a large variety of rubbery products and also resinous products. The curing characteristics of such materials are of significant importance for their commercial application. Controlling and manipulating the curing speed and curing efficiency is a constant goal in the industry.